


Сочинение на заданную тему

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Italian Mafia, Pre-Canon, dark!Vongola
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor





	Сочинение на заданную тему

\- Эй, ты скоро? – в проеме двери показалось экстремально довольное лицо Сасагавы Рехэя, видимо он предвкушал пробную тренировку с новым любителем бокса.  
\- Я еще ничего не написал, - пробурчал новенький, высокий худощавый старшеклассник в стильных очках в модной тонкой оправе. Его растрепанные волосы почему-то отливали зеленым.  
\- Встретимся в спортзале, - бросил Рехэй. - Я экстремально рад тому, что ты перевелся именно в нашу школу.  
Койя Аоба только мотнул головой – из-за мелкой потасовки, затеянной с Рехэем, учитель попросил его остаться после занятий и написать сочинение.  
\- О чем писать? – недовольно буркнул Аоба.  
\- О себе, о своих увлечениях, о том, почему ты дерешься с одноклассниками, - покивал головой учитель и удалился в свой кабинет.  
Койа задумался, перед ним целый лист на котором надо было исхитриться изложить свою недолгую, но чрезвычайно запутанную и насыщенную жизнь.  
Боксер вздохнул и вывел первые строчки: «Все думают, что тупой, потому что плохо учусь, но это потому что до недавнего времени я очень редко посещал школу…»  
В голове теснилось множество воспоминаний – как их выплеснуть на бумагу?  
«…Мои родители были обыкновенными людьми, папа от нас ушел, и мне пришлось помогать маме. Потом на нас напали, я даже не знал почему, пока не появился Джули и не рассказал нам о семье Шимон.  
Наш дом, точнее, квартира, которую мы снимали была уничтожена, моя мать была убита на пороге нашего дома. Разрывная рана в груди и контрольный выстрел в голову. Я растерялся, потому что не сразу понял, что происходит. Все произошло быстро. Прямо как будто в фильме про якудза. Пуля попала мне в голову и из-за каких-то повреждений мое зрение теперь не такое, как у всех.  
Сначала я жил в приюте, но потом меня разыскал Мизуно Каору и забрал с собой.  
Там уже были Джули и Адельхейд с Энмой. Энма был самым младшим.  
Мы постоянно меняли место жительства, потому что нас не оставляли в покое.  
Мы были вынуждены скрывать свои настоящие имена.  
Сначала я нанимался помощником к владельцам лавок, и потому я часто пропускал школу, потом я стал драться за деньги с членами местных боксерских клубов.  
Я был спарринг-партнером на котором профессиональные спортсмены отрабатывали свои удары, прямо как у Джека Лондона.  
Мне понравилось, потому что я получал больше денег, чем бегая на побегушках у лавочников.  
Энму хотел купить торговец детьми, чтобы продать куда-то в Малайзию, в общем, туда, где ловят рыбу на больших деревянных платформах.  
Он сказал, что там можно заработать хорошие деньги, а может это был просто еще один чокнутый педик.  
Потом на нас снова напали, и нам пришлось переехать в другой город.  
Нам пришлось разделиться. Мизуно и Рауджо Ояма оставили нас одних, чтобы защитить нас и сбить со следа преследователей. Адельхейд никак не могла найти работу, ее даже не хотели брать в качестве хостес, из-за скверного характера, зато сказали, что на таких как я и Энма всегда есть спрос.  
Нам нечем было платить за жилье, и мы ночевали на заброшенной фабрике.  
Когда заболел Энма, у нас не было денег, чтобы заплатить за осмотр у врача и чтобы купить лекарства.  
Тогда Адельхейд впервые заплакала, потому что она была старшей из нас.  
Я разыскал того парня, что предложил мне работу в клубе и сказал, что мне нужны деньги.  
Работал я недолго, всего пару раз пришлось дать себя потрогать стареющим лысым дядькам и засунуть кулак в зад одному извращенцу.  
Меня сняли пару раз вместе с другими парнями, это было не очень приятно, но, в конце концов, я получил свои деньги, точнее, я выбил из одного клиента, потому что наш наниматель давал какие-то жалкие крохи от тех сумм, что наживал на нас.  
Меня потом подстерегли гангстеры, что охраняют их бизнес. Мне тогда сломали несколько ребер, левая рука была сломана в нескольких местах и отбиты почки.  
Жаль, сломанная рука, это уже не то, что раньше. Мой хук слева считался одним из моих сильнейших ударов.  
Иногда в непогоду эти раны болят, но Энма тогда поправился, и это было самое главное.  
Потом вернулись Мизуно и остальные. Точнее – то, что осталось от нашей семьи. С тех пор, Энма часто подвержен простуде и я думаю, что у него что-то не в порядке с легкими.  
Я тренировался и, в конце концов, стал известен среди местных спортсменов.  
Я мог бы быть лучшим, но помощник тренера говорит, что у меня не все в порядке со здоровьем, и что я недостаточно хорошо питаюсь.  
Вообще-то, я до этого времени питался отвратительно. Школьный доктор сказал, что у меня недостаточно мышечной массы.  
Сейчас, когда у нас есть деньги, я думаю, что быстро наберу свою лучшую форму.  
В конце концов, тогда мы возродили семью Шимон.  
Потом была Битва с Вонголой и кто-то сказал, что во всем виноват Дэймон Спейд, их первый Хранитель Тумана.  
Может я не такой умный, как остальные, но мне кажется, что один человек… или даже не человек, а призрак не осуществил бы свой замысел в одиночку.  
Пусть не сам отец Савады отдал приказ уничтожить моих родителей и родителей Энмы – это ничего не решает.  
Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах мафия не бывает доброй. Члены мафиозной семьи могут быть любящими семьянинами и заботливыми родителями, но это всего лишь прекрасная ложь, в которую хочется верить потомкам.  
Несмотря ни на что репутация клана Вонголы оставалась всегда чистой и незапятнанной.  
Можно даже сказать безукоризненно чистой. Может это и есть настоящее превосходство Вонголы – способность не замечать свои ошибки и находить грязь в других?  
На фоне махинаций родителей Энмы убийство его семьи выглядит заслуженным наказанием, вот только если открылась одна ложь – насчет вымышленного предательства Примо Вонголы, может и это обвинение семьи Шимон - подделка?  
В конце концов, нам принесут сожаления Девятого Босса Вонголы, но разве сожалениями можно вернуть к жизни мертвых?  
В конце концов, наши скитания подошли к концу, и вот я пытаюсь жить, как ни в чем не бывало, притворяться, как будто у меня есть родители, и я вырос в обычной семье.  
В конце концов, правда никому не нужна, даже нам самим, ведь так тяжело помнить о мести.  
Хочется верить новым друзьям, а для этого надо повернуться спиной к тому, что с нами произошло.  
В конце концов, мы все сделаем вид, что наша Битва была ошибкой, ведь так не хочется терять помощь семьи Вонголы.  
Мы даже не можем кому-то обо всем рассказать. Думаете, кроме тех, из Вонголы кто-то поверит в рассказы о мафии?»

\- Ты еще ничего не написал? – Адельхейд заглянула через его плечо, естественно, чтобы проконтролировать, не сболтнул ли боксер чего-нибудь лишнего.  
Ну, конечно, этот дурной мальчишка взял и выложил все начистоту, только кто из нормальных людей в эту историю поверит?  
\- Пиши: «Я являюсь учеником средней школы Шимон. У меня было прекрасное детство. Мои родители меня очень любят и думают, что когда я вырасту, то стану чемпионом по боксу. С тех пор, как мы перевелись в среднюю школу Намимори, у нас появилось много новых друзей…»  
Адельхейд на мгновенье засомневалась, говорить или нет?- и все же сказала:  
\- Правда никому не нужна, Аоба Койя, ни сейчас, ни когда бы то ни было. В конце концов. кто платит, тот и рассказывает такую историю, какая ему понадобится…  
А нам еще надо выжить в этом мире… Мы маленькая неизвестная никому семья, но когда-нибудь мы тоже купим право говорить и переделывать правду.

 

2012


End file.
